


It's Still Magic (Even if You Know How it's Done)

by ahatfullofwinter



Series: A Hat Full of Dreams [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I mean it, M/M, Melancholy, Metaphors, Oh dear lord, might have a bit of language, rediculous use of imagery, writing by a chemistry student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahatfullofwinter/pseuds/ahatfullofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft, amber sunlight filtered into Kris' living room, laying long fuzzy shadows across the cream Ikea carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Magic (Even if You Know How it's Done)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Terry Pratchett's _A Hat Full of Sky_
> 
> This was inspired by the tol and smol prompts by otpimagines-af on tumblr (I will link later, I'm on tablet), which were too cute to resist.
> 
> I must warn you, there is a large amount of British pop culture in this, I'll explain in the notes at the end for those who ware confused/interested. 
> 
> Hopefully this will be a series of drabbles, I'll add more members in subsequent parts.

Soft, amber sunlight filtered into Kris' living room, laying long fuzzy shadows across the cream Ikea carpet, wandering over the old, tattered, brown sofa in the centre or the room and striking lines over Baekhyun's slender wrist and cheek. British autumn was slowly settling in, dragging the nights out and shortening the days.

An ancient oak tree outside the window bared its naked bark. Baekhyun watched the spindly reach of its shadow trail back and forth with the breeze. The shadowy branches never quite reaching his wriggling toes.

Soon he bored of this. He grabbed blindly for the remote control on the lamp stand beside him to turn on the tiny television set in front of the sofa, volume a low murmur. Feeling the buttons through the far too long sleeve of his favourite of Kris' jumpers - Kris had learned to accept that baekhyun loved to 'borrow' his things, and only returned them after they had had to have been washed - he flicked through the limited Freeview channels.

He barely registered the programmes flashing up on the screen, disappearing again, the rapid fire images blurring his eyes. Baekhyun blinked. He sighed immensely, coming to terms with the fact that: at 5 pm on a Tuesday afternoon, his only choices were between property porn and trashy reality TV. _Homes Under the Hammer_ , or _The Only Way is Essex?_

_‘Kris should renovate this place’_ , he mused, _‘if he only had a few hundred thousand’_. Baekhyun could see the bulging plywood surfaces of the kitchen glinting with faux marble, and maybe a real king sized bed instead of a small double matress on the floor...

_‘Maybe not this place.’_

The show ended, the house was auctioned for more than Baekhyun had ever had in his lifetime, the adverts for Viking Cruises and other services for the daytime TV clientele began. 

Lazy amber was now settling into a rouged blush, a shadow bird swooped and nestled on a shadow branch, close to the shadow trunk.

Baekhyun was bored again, _Dave_ was showing a _QI_ from the 'C' series.

The small man looked over at his boyfriend, Kris had not moved for eons, aside from to turn a page of his book. He let his eyes roam and appreciate, as he often did when Kris was not paying attention to the non literary world. Baekhyun liked Kris' broad shoulders and engulfing hands, he liked how they looked when they walked together, Kris a steady rock, and his hands shielding Baekhyun's. He liked the tilt to his thick eyebrows, and the warmth of his chest.

"Kri-is..." Baekhyun hadn't meant for his voice to be that loud, he winced as it shattered their sweet bubble of peace.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored." little more than a whisper.

Kris let a low rumble of a chuckle roll in his throat. His intelligent eyes found Baekhyun's and a wave of something large lapped at Baekhyun's heart. One of those large hands stretched to touch Baekhyun's head and gently combed through his hair, he pressed into the palm and his eyes drooped. Kris left his hand at the side of his head, thumb massaging his temple and returned to reading. Another bubble grew with a soft exhale.

A few hundred ticks of the second hand later, the Kris removed his hand. Baekhyun slumped into the back of the sofa . He opened his eyes. The long, dwarfing fingers were slipping under a page and turning it over. To Baekhyun's dismay they did not return to petting.

He whimpered, kind of like a puppy, eyeing his boyfriend, willing his hand back to where it belonged.

Yet his displeasure was ignored, or possibly unheard.

Taking the problem into his own hands, he lifted Kris' arm and clambered into the space created. Nuzzling into the expanse of warm chest, Baekhyun sighed delicately.

He listened to the steady thump thump beneath the muscle and bone. The arm curled round his waist, pulling him in closer to Kris' side, hand clenching in the excess fabric of his jumper.

Baekhyun drifted off letting the wave submerge his heart entirely.

Rouged blush slipped into indigo. The oak and its bird melded with the sky.

Kris slowly closed the book, placed it on the arm of the ratty sofa. With a final tender press of his lips to his boyfriends hair, the syrupy bubble settled.

Kris closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> British translations:  
> Autumn - fall  
> Jumper - sweater  
>  _Homes Under the Hammer_ \- a tv show aired on BBC in the mornings (I used a bit of writer's liberty with this) based on people buying old, rundown properties, renovating them, then selling them in auction.  
>  _The Only Way is Essex?_ \- the usual TV about people cheating on each other and feeling betrayed by their friends, only with _accents_  
>  _Dave_ \- a TV channel that shows reruns of old shows, mostly comedy, throughout the day  
>  _QI_ \- or 'Quite Interesting' presented by Stephen Fry, a comedy panel show about strange facts
> 
> Cross posted at lj and aff


End file.
